boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Lillian
Lillian, played by Jacqueline Pennewill, is Emily and Teddy Schroeder's nanny. Biography Background Lillianis employed as a housemaid when Nucky Thompson buys a house to live in with Margaret Schroeder and her children. She is one of three servants on staff in the house along with Katy, the maid, and Pauleen, the cook. Season 2 Hearing a crash, Lillian goes to the conservatory and finds Nucky fighting with his brother Eli Thompson. Lillian summons Margaret Schroeder, who breaks up the fight. ("Gimcrack & Bunkum") Teddy is posing for a photograph to commemorate his first communion. Lillian brings Emily through to watch, calling Teddy a soldier in God’s army. ("The Age of Reason") Lillian tidies away toys as Nucky gets in. He asks if Owen has called and she tells him no but that Margaret is on her way home from New York. She tells him she is going to take the children to the beach with Katy. ("Peg of Old") On July 1 1921, while Nucky is in Ireland, Lillian has trouble getting Emily out of bed; she says she cannot move her legs. Lillian goes to find Margaret. Margaret sends Lillian to get Teddy up while she goes to see what the problem is with Emily. ("Battle of the Century") Dr Surran is called and Margaret, Lillian and Teddy watch as he examines Emily. He passively flexes and extends her right foot and then asks her to attempt the same movement with no response. Surran says that she is doing well and then asks Margaret if Teddy sleeps in the same room. Margaret confirms that he does and Surran asks her to take him out. He says that he will need to examine Teddy too. Margaret asks what his diagnosis is and he ignores the question and instructs her to do as he says. Margaret anxiously instructs Lillian to take Teddy downstairs, and then thinks better of it, telling her to get Teddy out of the house. Lillian wonders where she should take him and Margaret says that it does not matter before deciding on the porch. Lillian does as asked. Emily is diagnosed with polio and admitted to hospital. ("Battle of the Century") The next day Margaret, Katy and Lillian collect Emily’s things. Margaret pauses when she finds Emily’s doll on her bed and then cast into the basket with the rest of the contaminated items. Katy and Lillian wear masks to cover their faces and place the collected possessions on a bonfire outside. Margaret watches from the window with Teddy. Pauleen leaves the household staff out of fear for her own children. ("Battle of the Century") Season 3 Nucky and Margaret Thompson plan a lavish Egyptian themed party on December 31, 1922 to commemorate the new year. Margaret marshals her staff to prepare for the party at her house as Lillian sits with the children. Emily is recovered from the acute polio but still wearing her leg braces. Teddy overhears a radio story about aviatrix Carrie Duncan and Margaret excitedly tells him that Duncan will soon be the first person to fly across the continent. The family gets a new dog for 1923, Regina. Lillian and Emily play with the dog during their lessons. On January 9, 1923 Lillian sits with the Thompson children in the audience at St. Finbar's Church when Nucky receives the St. Gregory's Award for donating his land to the church. Relationships *Nucky Thompson - Employer (deceased) *Margaret Schroeder - Employer *Teddy Schroeder - Employer's son *Emily Schroeder - Employer's daughter *Owen Sleater - Colleague, Nucky's driver (deceased) *Pauleen - Ex-colleague, cook *Katy - Colleague, housemaid Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Atlantic City Category:Domestic servants Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3